Ertl Company
The Ertl Company is an American toy company best known for its die-cast metal alloy collectible replicas of farm equipment and vehicles, or (scale models). The company is based in Dyersville, Iowa, home of the National Farm Toy Museum. In the 1990s, Ertl also began production in Mexico, inevitably laying off the employees of the original Ertl factory which would become a warehouse/distribution facility and an outlet store. The popularity of Ertl toys is undoubtedly due to their detailed, small-scale representations of tractors and other vehicles. Plastic model kits In the late 1970s, Ertl offered a series of plastic model kits of tractors, plows, and farm wagons. Although these kits never achieved the hoped-for popularity, they apparently led to the 1981 acquisition of AMT. American muscle diecast In the early 1990s Ertl started the American Muscle line up of diecast collectible cars and trucks. These were 1:18 scale replicas that quickly found a dedicated following of baby boomers. Limited editions of 2,500 were especially sought after. Many of the earliest releases have fetched upwards of $500. The most popular and desirable is the 1957 Chevy Bel Air known as Peggy Sue. History Ertl has been producing farm toy replicas since 1945. For over 60 years, the company has produced farm toys for industry brands such as: John Deere, Case IH, New Holland, and AGCO. Ertl has also, on different occasions, acquired the licenses to produce die-cast vehicles and figurines as well as model kits for Thomas the Tank Engine, DC Comics, and Star Wars. IN 1999 Ertl was purchased by Racing Champions. Ertl is currently a brand under the RC2 Corp. umbrella. Important Dates in Racing Champions/Ertl Company History *1945 - The Ertl Company is founded by Fred Ertl, Sr. *1959 - The company moves to larger facilities in Dyersville, Iowa. *1967 - Ertl is acquired by Victor Comptometer Corporation. *1971 - Ertl acquires Carter Tru-Scale. *1972 - Ertl begins manufacturing plastic model kits. *1974 - Ertl acquires Structo Stamped Steel. *1977 - Kidde, Inc. acquires Ertl with purchase of Victor Comptometer Corp. *1981 - Ertl acquires AMT model kit company. *1985 - Ertl acquires MPC model kits. *1987 - Hanson PLC purchases Kidde Corporation. Ertl acquires ECSI model kit company. *1989 - Racing Champions is founded by Bob Dods, Boyd Meyer and Peter Chung. *1990 - Ertl releases the first Precision Series farm toy replica. *1991-92 - Racing Champions obtains NASCAR license *1992 - Fred Ertl, Jr. retires *1995 - Hanson PLC consolidates its U.S. companies to form U.S.I. (United States Industries). *1996 - Racing Champions introduces its Mint line of non-racing vehicles. Racing Champions Corporation is formed. *1997 - Racing Champions completes its initial public stock offering (RACN on NASDAQ). *1999 - Racing Champions acquires The Ertl Company. *2000 - Ertl acquires Britains Limited *2003 - Racing Champions Ertl acquired Chicago-based Learning Curve International, Inc., *2004 - RC2 Corporation acquired Playing Mantis assets and The First Years Inc., *2008 - Auto World (a division of Round 2, LLC) signs licensing agreement to produce and market AMT, MPC, Polar Lights, and 24 and 18 scale diecast External links * Ertl website * RC2 Corporation website * Ertl on ToyPedia Category:Scale models Category:Companies of the United States